


Surprises

by mothmanslover (lotorotor)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dom Lotor (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Good Lotor (Voltron), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonbinary Character, Other, Oviposition, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/mothmanslover
Summary: In all of his ten thousand years, Lotor has never experienced a heat cycle. Turns out being around Glitch is going to change that.Yeah, it's porn. With eggs.
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Surprises

He'd done his research, of course. He'd spent a large portion of his long life researching. He knew the Altean's mating habits. He knew their main form of procreation was by laying eggs in their mates during a heat cycle. He knew he was half Altean and could potentially go through something similar, but after ten thousand years of nothing, he had assumed that his own biology leaned more towards the Galra. That is, live births, assuming he was fertile at all.

He hadn't expected that growing close to this tiny, blue alien would send him suddenly and violently into an intense heat.

Lotor had bedded almost every compatible species he had come across. He was not without experience, and yet ten thousand years had passed in peace. Then he met Glitch and one kiss led to many kisses led to some of the most passionate sex he had ever experienced, yet he did not suspect anything to be amiss. They were merely attracted to one another, and that was not a problem.

Now, however, being in public was a challenge. He was shaky, sweaty, and his mind always drifted down dirty trains of thought. Worse, he was always turned on, and he chafed against his armor. He couldn't concentrate, his throat was so dry, there was no way he could run an empire like this.

And Glitch just had to be one of his advisors, meaning they were always there, and he had no hope of knowing peace. Not when they were right in front of him, so small and perfect. They were driving him insane.

He was not going to last much longer.

* * *

Glitch knew they were one of the luckiest beings in the universe. Every time Lotor kissed them, they were reminded of that fact. It baffled them, that he wanted them, but they cherished their every interaction. And they cared deeply for the Emperor, determined to keep him safe and happy anyway they could. Every time he smiled, they considered it a personal victory.

Which meant Lotor's strange behavior was more than a little worrisome.

He was jittery, jumpy, and seemed to have difficulty keeping his mind on anything, which was not like him at all. Lotor, the explorer, the researcher, the Emperor, was normally calm and collected and focused. It's how he'd survived so long and so well. For him to be so visibly tense was wildly out of character.

Sitting in a diplomatic meeting, one of many, with their eye on Lotor only worried them even more. He was no better, but what was worse was how he stared. His yellow, cat like gaze was trained on Glitch, like they were something to eat. It was unsettling, yet oddly sexy.

Then he did something so out of character it shocked everyone into baffled silence.

He interrupted the meeting.

"I'm so sorry, everyone, but I have something urgent to attend to with Glitch. Please excuse us," he was obviously struggling to keep his voice even. Glitch opened their mouth to question him, but he grabbed their arm and pulled them from their seat. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't painful. It was simply a very large alien guiding them away from the meeting, down the hall, and into the first empty room he could find.

"What's this all about, Lotor? You seem... off..." Glitch asked, stepping away from him and crossing their arms in front of their chest.

He sucked in a breath, his eyes desperate as he stared at them. "I'm sorry. Normally I'd be more delicate about these things, but to be frank, I can't take it anymore. I'm in heat and it's incredibly hard to function like this."

"Heat, huh?" Glitch tapped their chin thoughtfully. Sure, this was a surprise, but he was a cross between two species of alien. They'd already considered that anything was possible, and they were game for nearly everything. "Sounds like you need someone to help you with that."

"Ideally, yes, but obviously I don't want to pressure you into anything. You can walk away if you wish."

"And leave you to suffer?" They shook their head, smiling coyly. "I wouldn't do that to you. Besides... I always enjoy our fun..."

A spark of hope flared in Lotor's eye. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course, babe. Please, use my body however you need."

They had barely finished speaking when Lotor was on them, his lips on theirs in a heated kiss. It was demanding, controlling, and exhilarating. There was a rough edge to the kiss that had never been there before and Glitch was living for it. They melted in his grasp, already pliant and eager. Their lips parted slightly and Lotor seized the opportunity to shove his thick tongue into their mouth, staking his claim.

All too soon, Lotor abandoned the kiss in favor of mouthing along their throat, nipping occasionally, which only drew breathy gasps from Glitch. His thigh pressed between their legs, rubbing at their core, and their hips bucked slightly, instinctively grinding against him.

"Normally, I like to take my time with you," Lotor said, his lips still pressed to blue skin, "but I can't, not now. I need you."

Something about his desperation, his animalistic movements, and his intensity had Glitch more turned on than they'd ever been before. They ground down slightly harder against his leg, giving in to their own overwhelming lust. "Please."

Lotor growled and pulled back enough to tear the clothes from their body, leaving them exposed. His eyes darkened at the sight of them, pupils blown wide, and he latched onto their right nipple, sucking and nibbling like a starved man. Glitch threw their head back, moans dropping from their lips, still humping against the thigh that still pressed against them.

Then, Lotor was gently pushing them to the ground with the instructions to kneel, while he busied himself with his own armor. Glitch wanted to pull his clothing off themself, but they stayed still and obedient, on their knees on the cold floor. They were soon rewarded with a clawed hand tangling in their pink hair and a large, purple shaft in their face. It was thick at the base, but tapered to a blunt point, and white ridges that wrapped around it. It was beautiful in a way, even as it was already dripping opalescent liquid from the tip.

Their mouth opened automatically, their tongue hanging out in a display of eagerness. Lotor grunted and shoved them onto his dick, the tip hitting the back of their throat. Glitch moaned at the feeling of being suddenly manhandled, their lips stretched around him.

"Not gonna cum yet. Want to do that inside you. But I know how you love this," Lotor sighed, his hips shallowly thrusting even as he tried to hold himself back.

And he was right. Glitch lived for moments like this, to have a mouth full of their Emperor, knowing that he felt good because of them. They hollowed their cheeks, beginning to suck and bob their head up and down his shaft. They could hardly breathe, but they didn't care, only moaning around him, their eyes rolling back in their head.

It didn't take long before Lotor was pulling out with a pop, panting, his eyes wild. "How about you lay down for me, hm?"

Glitch obeyed immediately, spreading their legs and exposing themself to him. The air was cool against them and they whined slightly, wanting him in any way they could have him.

"Oh," Lotor breathed, running one finger up their folds, "you're already dripping for me. You're practically drenched. What a little slut you are."

"Yes," they agreed, bucking their hips. "I am."

"_My _little slut," he growled.

"Yes, I'm yours, just _please-"_

Lotor let out a breath before finally positioning himself and nudging their entrance with his tip. Glitch whined, begging him to just do it already.

"Anything for you, darling," he rasped before pushing himself in entirely. He filled them up so completely, but Glitch wasn't satisfied. They thrusted shallowly, hoping to spur him into action, but Lotor just breathed. Breathed, and stared at the way he disappeared inside of them, the way they somehow managed to take him completely despite the massive size difference.

"Please, Lotor," Glitch whimpered, and that was enough to get him moving. To pull out almost completely and slam back in, all of his patience evaporating. His hips snapped wildly, and he grunted, his eyes locked on theirs and filled with desperation. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, mingling with Lotor's growls and Glitch's needy moans. They moved together in a desperate dance of lust, and nothing mattered except the overwhelming tidal waves of pleasure that overtook both of them.

Then, Lotor slammed himself as deep as he could go, grinding against them, and the shape of his cock began to change. It lengthened and thickened, the ridges locking him into place. Glitch groaned at the sensation of being more filled than they ever had before, amazed that they could take so much of him.

"I don't know what's happening," Lotor gasped, a note of panic in his voice.

Glitch panted, struggling to find their voice, and placed both hands on Lotor's face in an attempt at a soothing gesture. "Whatever it is, I want it."

"A- are you sure?"

They nodded. "Please."

Lotor let out a shuddering breath and ground against them, seeking friction. Glitch waited for the expected rush of liquid, but that's not what they got.

Instead, an orange sized bulge grew at the base of his shaft and slowly began to move down the length of it. Both parties moaned simultaneously, gripping each other, panting. The ball continued it's journey before pushing it's way out of Lotor's tip with a pop and nestling inside of Glitch. Another one soon followed, and then another, and another, each one finding it's own place inside the blue alien, who moaned at each new sensation. They quickly lost track of how many there were, their mind going blank at the feeling of being so full and used. 

It was more than they'd ever expected to feel, and as yet another egg passed into them, they orgasmed harder than they ever had before, Lotor's name on their lips. Still, the parade of eggs didn't stop, but now they were even more sensitive, and each nudge of his dick and each pass of an egg had them sobbing until they came again, sparks shooting down their spine.

On and on it went, until finally, the last egg found it's place inside of them. Lotor let out a deep sigh, moved to pull out, only for him to suddenly shut his eyes and shove back in as the earlier anticipated liquid rushed out of him and surrounded the clutch of eggs. Glitch moaned eagerly, though their bones felt like jelly, and they weren't sure they would ever move again.

Finally, Lotor pulled out, a bit of pearly cum dribbling down Glitch's thigh. He gently gathered them into his arms, burrowing his face into their neck.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't mean to-" he started, only to be interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

"Please don't apologize for the best sex I've had in my life," Glitch said, their blue eyes still glazed over from their multiple orgasms.

"But the eggs-"

"Yeah, they feel amazing."

"What?" Lotor was baffled. This was not the response he expected to impromptu egg laying.

"I loved every second of that, and that especially includes the eggs. If this is what heats are for you, I wouldn't mind it happening again in the future. Possibly soon." Glitch blinked. Yawned. Nestled into Lotor's chest as their eyes began to flutter.

He held them close and kissed their forehead. "Let's get you to bed, you wonderful thing, you." He rose, cradling them with all the tenderness the universe had to offer. Kissed the slightly distended belly that housed his eggs.

Eggs he didn't know he could lay.

Eggs that his beautiful partner liked

Things had not gone where he'd expexted but he couldn't complain. Not when he felt this relaxed, with his love curled up in his arms. He pressed his lips to their forehead in an affectionate gesture.

"Mmm, love you, Lotor," they mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, too, my darling."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is the first thing I post with this pseud
> 
> Definitely one of the more self indulgent things ive written (after all I am Glitch) 
> 
> Uhhh i guess you can follow my self ship tumblr @nohumenallowed if you want
> 
> Yeah theres probably going to be a part two eventually....


End file.
